Simplify the following expression: ${2(-1-2t)+7(-t+8)}$
Explanation: Distribute the ${2}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {2(}\gray{-1-2t}{)} + 7(-t+8) $ $ {-2-4t} + 7(-t+8) $ Distribute the ${7}$ into the parentheses: $ -2-4t + {7(}\gray{-t+8}{)} $ $ -2-4t {-7t+56} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${t}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-4t - 7t} {-2 + 56}$ Combine the ${t}$ terms: $ {-11t} {-2 + 56}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-11t} + {54}$ The simplified expression is $-11t+54$